A New Year
by CursedBlackMoon
Summary: Casey invites Sammy to hang out with him on New Year's Eve. Oneshot. Cammy


Hello!~ This was randomly made, 'cause it's the New Year. Happy New Year everybody! :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes**

* * *

It's New Year's Eve, which means I can forget about this year and start a new one off right. No searching for pigs, no going to parties that i'm not really invited to, and since Holly, Dot _and _Marissa were doing something with their families, I get to spend it with Grams and Dorito. Grams doesn't usual stay up this late, but I guess New Year's is an exception.

Getting up, I checked the clock; 11:15. "Hey, Grams?" I called from the kitchen. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be-" But I was interrupted because the phone rang. So I sat back down and watched Grams come scurrying out of her room to grab the phone.

She answered the phone with, "Hello?" and there was a pause while she listened. "Yes, hold on. She's right here." Then Grams turns in my direction. 'Marissa?' I mouth to her, but she shakes her head and whispers, "Casey."

My heart started beating as a walked across the room and pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

Casey's voice came from the other end. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey! What's up?"

"My dad went out somewhere, and I'm bored. You want to do something?" The instant picture of Lady Lana came to my mind when he said that, but I grinned despite of that.

"What?" I teased. "Not going to any parties this year? Come on, it's New Year's Eve!"

It was good to hear him laugh. "Nah, I decided not to. Which is why i'm calling you and asking if you want to do something."

I snuck a look in Grams direction. "Uh, sure. Let me just ask Grams." I put the phone down and went to find Grams in her bedroom. "Hey. Can I go hang out with Casey? It's alright of you don't want me too, 'cause we were going to spend New Year's together, but.." I trailed off. I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Grams shrugged and said, "Sure. Go ahead. I was going to go visit Hudson anyways."

I stared at her with my mouth open. "This late?"

"Well, why not? It's New Year's Eve. And I phoned him earlier to make sure he's up."

"Okay, Grams." I grinned and rolled my eyes. I picked up the phone again and asked, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Where do you want to meet?" It was silent for a moment and I was about to ask if Casey was still there when I heard, "How about at the baseball park?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there!" and with a click, he was gone.

I snatched my skateboard from where it was leaning against the wall and yelled, "Bye, Grams!" She poked her head out of her room and said, "Have fun!"

I smiled. "You too!"

***********

I checked my watch; it was already 11:40. When I got to the baseball park, Casey was already there, sitting on one of the benches. "Hey!" he said when he saw me. I parked my skateboard by his and sat down beside him. I raised my eyebrows. "So what's up with this? How come you didn't go to any parties? Not invited?" I joked, smirking at him.

He smiled. "After last year, I decided not to. What about you?"

Fireworks lit up the sky as I looked at him. "Well, Marissa, Holly, and Dot are with their families, so it was just me and Grams." I didn't really know what to say after that. _Man, I could be really awkward at times! _It was quiet as we stared at the now colourful sky.

Casey's voice broke the silence. "Well, i'm glad you're here. You know, today...it's been a year."

_Huh? What was he talking about? _I looked at him puzzled.

"Today's the day we met."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it is." I sighed. "It sure has been a crazy year."

He laughed. "Good or bad?"

I laughed to. "Both, I suppose. So many things have happened." He gave me a playful grin and took my hand in his. I could feel my face go red, but he was thinking something and I was curious. "What?" I asked.

"Well, you get to leave this year behind and start a new one!"

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Yeah, I wonder what trouble I'll get into this year?" I looked down and glanced at my watch. "Hey, it's almost the New Year!"

"How much time left?"

"Fifteen seconds, actually. Now thirteen." I told him. But Casey was staring at me with his chocolate brown eyes, as if he was searching for something. He cared for me, I could tell. I blushed again, but this time I didn't care. "Five, four, three..." I said a loud. "Two, one." I turned to him and grinned. "Happy New-" I was cut off by Casey, who pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. The voices of partygoers rang through the night as they screamed, "Happy New Year!" but I was too caught up in the moment to take notice.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but when we broke apart, he was still holding my hands. Casey gave me a warm smile and whispered, "Happy New Year, Sammy"

Happiness swelled through me as I smiled back at him. "Well, that a good way to start the new year."


End file.
